Sleep
by b4tmans
Summary: A spin off to my story, 'Malum Vocari, 1693'. It was all just a dream... Gabriel really was dead. Gabe/OC Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**-Sleep-**

It was difficult to deal with the swell of emotions that rushed to her head. She sat slowly onto the edge of the motel bed, contemplating over her feelings in a calm and assertive manner. She sifted through the trains of thought, organizing them and storing them. Deliberating slowing her mind down, she took a deep breath. One emotion she couldn't place. It was like the terrifying sense you get when you're plummeting to the ground at such a high velocity, when you catch yourself, your stomach is in your chest.

Realization?

Angst?

This anonymous sensation caused her to panic for a moment; before she reassured herself it was nothing and pressed it to the uttermost reaches of her mind. She wasn't a stupid teenager anymore, and these things should no longer bother her… But,

'_Gabriel. He's dead.'_

With that sentence, her mood plunged back into the unknown, basking in the overwhelmed and out of place feeling of her stomach. She felt as if she was going to spew the contents of her nonexistent lunch upon the tacky carpeted motel floor. Now, she was enormously sure that this unidentified mood had something to do with him. The two were friends, more sociable with one another than Sam and Dean. She liked his wit, and his manner. He liked her sarcasm, and her persona. Gabriel liked to muddle with her, and on more than one occurrence, she found her self popped into another country before she could shout in disapproval. She didn't though, because she knew that she didn't want to miss out on the time they would spend collectively. Only god knows how many stupid things they did together.

Slowly, she pieced it all together. The butterflies… The sudden happiness! All of that sappy romance stuff you could find in a Shakespeare romance was all because…

Her mood plunged again, and she suddenly found the urge to ball up and cry for Gabriel. Growling, she sighed and heaved herself under the old, worn our covers of the motel's bed. The door was locked, but Sam and Dean knew where she was. At the current time, she did not care about them, but only shutting her eyes and sleeping.

So, she reached over and shut the lamp off before doing just that.

Her eyes shut tight and she took a few deep breaths, whiping her mind spotless from any distressing thoughts. Her focus was to forget about Gabe, forget about Lucifer and Michael, _forget about the end of the world._

No. There she goes again, reminding herself of the impending doom. Her mind spiraled lazily into different scenarios in which made her shutter with the fear of death. She opened her eyes and found uncomforting darkness which made her anxious and jumpy. She closed her eyes once again, and then pulled the covers up quickly up to her head. She slowed it all down again, blocked it all out…

Darkness...

Breath.

In…

Out.

In…

Out.

But, now, as she found herself in a trouble-free meadow, with blue skies and white puffy clouds overhead, she knew she was dreaming. She had no idea when she finally fell asleep, but she only knew of now. It bugged her, the tickling feeling of long grass on her arms and legs. She didn't like the wind either. It carried her curls of hair into different directions, opposite of her head. But, she did like something…

Sighing, she rested for a moment.

Peace.

It was a rarity, especially with the Winchesters travelling with you every day. It was either Angels or Demons. Or a poltergeist or an executioner clown. Or maybe even dolls that come to life at night and slaughter little children. Anyway, to get to the point, it was never calm or peaceful or anything like that. Always frantic and worrisome.

"Nice, huh?" a voice abruptly piped up from her right, causing her to thrash her head around so fast, it was hazardous. The man stood there, his face turned to the sky. Both hands were on his hips, and his just stood and watched. From the dirty blonde hair and distinct chin and the attitude and the way he was standing and the clothes… she knew it was _him_.

"Gabriel…" her voice was just above a whisper, but he heard it and turned his head down to face her. Bright starlit eyes smiled at her.

"Hey_, Jen_. How ya doin'?" Gabriel approached her leisurely as she stood, running a hand all the way through her long hair. Her eyes were bright too, excited to see him.

"I'm ok, I guess." Jennifer stumbled over her words, still trying to overcome the sense of the dream.

"That's… good, I guess." Gabe pulled her into a quick hug before mocking her reply. She smiled shyly once again.

"So… where are we?" she asked, looking around at the empty void of land. Gabe shrugged.

"I dunno. We're in your head."

"… You mean my dreamland?"

"You could say that."

She frowned at his short answer. By now, Gabe would have been joking and fooling with her… Maybe this wasn't a dream. Maybe it was a nightmare.

"I'm not just a dream…" Gabe started.

"Yes, you are. That's why you're here, and not acting like _you_."

Gabriel paused, his eyes scanning her innocent face before searing themselves into the ground.

"I'm dead."

"I know."

"Do you not care?"

"Of course I do." Jen casted a glance up to him, grasping his shirt sleeve gently. Her looked to her, and nodded, "but, what can I do… I am no angel of the lord… And I can't seize you and pull you down from a war torn heaven."

"Hm."

"Gabe…? What is wrong? You don't seem like yourself at all…" Jen's eyebrows rose high, and her eyes never left his. An emotion flashed across his expression quickly, too swiftly for Jen to register what it was. With in seconds, he was clasping onto her.

"I hate it there. They fight too much, Jenny." His words were whispered and his face was hastily dug into her shoulder. Her arms softly wrapped themselves around him, and she stayed there, being the comfort.

"Everyone fights, Gabe. It will be okay."

"You say that like it'll end soon! But, it won't! And then when it does! I'll lose you because it'll be the end of the frickin' world!" Gabe's voice rose as he backed away from Jennifer. Her expression became puzzled. He read her instantly.

"Don't act like you don't know, Jen. I care about you. More than any other human. Y'know why? 'Cause you're nota stuck-up, 'I'm so much better than you', class A, pain in the ass."

"… That's a stupid reason." Jen snorted after Gabriel's rant. He glared at her.

"Fine. I'll give you a better one."

He was now in front of her, his hands holding her head and once tangling itself into her hair. Gabriel was close now, and she could smell his breath on her cheek. He smelt like candy, and chocolate. With in a second, his lips were pressed against hers in a shy kiss, in which each person nudged one another softly. Chastely breaking apart, Gabriel placed another kiss on her lips and the again. On the third time, she caught them quickly, and smiled into him. His arms were now around her waist and holding her dearly, and his forehead was resting against hers. Her cheek was short of his as she blushed and turned away, but grasping Jen's cheek and pulling her back—

"Jen! Wake up! We gotta go!"

"Shit. Sorry." She mumbled as she recovered from the blow to her head by Sam's pillow. She cursed and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. The boys were already up and awake, showering and such.

As Jen hurried to get her sweatshirt back on, her mind darted into the dream…

_Just a dream._


	2. Chapter 2

**-Death-**

They had hurried out of the house and into a trap. Jen had been pulled from her wonderment of a dream. A dream which made her heart ache with that anonymous feeling once more, but it was stronger this time. Pulsing. The feeling was dangerous, and made her feel close to the edge. More than once now, when Gabriel was brought into conversation, she found her heart pumping the feeling through out her body.

Pain?

Grievance?

The panic of the feeling had now become subsided, and she lived with it. It was in the back of her mind, thrashing and yelling and tearing at her to be let out. Like a wild animal. Jen calmly placed a muzzle on the creature. Now if only she could have placed a muzzle on _those_ goddamn dogs…

The trap had been set though, by fellow hunters that wanted Sam's head. He had flicked the light switch on, sending volts through the hardwire we call society and up into the glass which contained the light, starting what was ultimately the end of the world. Those hunters… they wanted his head. And while Dean and Jen stood in the way, they were ready to bring them down too. It started in a simple, yet distressed call from Chuck, ending in the capture of all three hunters. Well, if Jen was considered a hunter.

She was mainly just a torn teenager, brought into this violent and magical world by the help of Sam and Dean and Castiel and Gabriel. It started as a simple case, where she helped. And when it was time to leave, they couldn't say goodbye. So, they didn't. Emails cooked into text messages, texts twisted into calls, calls curved into video chats, and video chats morphed and grew into the real thing. She was happier in the beginning… when Jen didn't know the grizzly truth of magic and gods. When she didn't know that God just watched, when she didn't know that it was all going to end. Soon.

But the mainly just a torn teenager would have never known that this whole adventure would at some point turn into a hostage situation. The whole scenario played through her mind again, like one of Shakespeare's greats.

_[Dean, Sam and Jen enter from the door on stage left. The come to a room with two masked men, holding guns, while Chuck sits on the sofa in fear. The spotlight shine menacingly at Chuck, with the rest of the room goes dark.]_

DEAN: Let him go.

MAN 1: How about when I have your brother's head?

_[When the fight starts, spotlights dart everywhere, screams are heard with grunts.]_

MAN 2: Stop! I've got her! Nobody move.

_[The man is holding Jen tightly around the neck, gun squared at her temple. Jen begins to struggle.] _

SAM: Jennifer! Don't.

DEAN: Stop!

_[The next moment is a flurry in the eyes of the audience. A gunshot echoes through the theatre. Everything goes dark.]_

Jen's mind snapsback to the present. She was out of the trap, gone. Unsure of where Sam and Dean and Chuck were, unsure if they were safe. Her mind was a jumble and this was her fifth time trying to remember what happened. Working backwards didn't work. Neither did reasoning. She took a deep breath, filing unnecessary information. Away, away, away. Her mind finally came to a conclusion. She must have knocked the gunman's hand. The gun went off. That's why her head hurt so much. Jen reached up to feel her temple. No blood.

She knew this emotion. The one that made her feel stupid and unneeded. It was confusion. If she had been shot, shouldn't she be bleeding? Unless, this was one of those weird, twilight zone moments…

"Jenny?"

The voice knocked her out of her thoughts. Looked up, she instantly realized where she was.

The year is 2003. The sky was blue with puffy clouds and neighbors and friends were crowded around her. It was her favorite birthday party. Streamers and food and balloons and music filled the air and a cake sat on the picnic table in front of her that read 'Happy 16th, Jen!'. The icing was blue and orange and yellow and pink and the cake was marble. She remembered so clearly now. She looked around, it was her whole family. Mom, Dad, Uncle Arlo, Auntie Kates, Medina, Annie, Christopher, Meghan, Thomas… She spotted a face that was not of her family lurking back behind cousin Matt.

The feeling she couldn't place started to bark and howling and yip again in the back of her mesmerized mind. But, this time, to an extent of larger proportions. Her heart beat wildly, and as her family began to sing 'Happy Birthday' her eyes remained locked on that face. The one with the pointed chin, and sweet eyes, and messy blonde hair.

Gabriel.

By now, he was singing too, smiling even. Jen thought she was going to throw up, the feeling was so strong. It pounded in her skull, behind her eyes, causing them to sear shut for a moment. Was she opened them again, Gabriel was gone. As her family began to cut the cake, she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was her Grandmother, handing her a piece of cake that could have passed as a third world country. Accepting it, she stood, moving away from the picnic table and across the porch and into the childhood house. With that country townhouse feeling, all memories came back to her, good and bad. She retreated into her old kitchen, where she remembered bringing in a lost kitten, and tracking mud everywhere.

She stepped into the hall, where pictures and paintings decorated the yellow walls. The floorboards creaked, and as she held her cake, she found herself looking for that _one _floorboard. She stepped. _Creeeeeaaackkkkkkkk._

That was the one.

Happiness was one word to describe the moment she stepped into her teenage room. A Madonna poster hung halfheartedly off the door, and as it swung open, she suddenly wanted to cry. The purple room was like she remembered and wanted so badly to go back to sometimes. Her framed photos of days at the beach and at the carnival made her childhood and shaped it. Laughing at the poster of Jesse McCartney, Jen looked down at the cake and her hands, before looking back at the full length mirror beside her bed.

"Oh my god." She gripped her chest as Gabe smiled, "Don't do that."

"Sorry Jenny. Didn't mean to, honestly." Gabriel looked around the room, surveying the posters before stopping on one. His eyebrows shot up, and he turned to Jen, pointing skeptically.

"Gavin DeGraw? I didn't know you like country."

"I don't. And he's cute." Jen held her hand up in defense, while the other cradled her cake, "Sorry if I didn't mind seeing that everyday."

Gabriel snorted before snapping his fingers and scooping a piece of cake with his now present fork.

"Where am I?"

"Y'know, you ask that a lot." Gabriel's mouth was full with cake and Jen rolled her eyes.

"Seriously, Gabe. If you're going to eat my cake," She dodged an attack from his fork, "Go get a piece for yourself."

"Eh. I like yours better." He placed his fork into Jen's mouth quickly before plopping down on the bed, "To answer your previous question, you're in heaven."

Sputtering, Jen tossed the fork at Gabe and set her cake down on the desk.

"Yup. Welcome to paradise, darlin'." Swinging his feet over the side of the bed, Jen stood in shock. Heaven? No. She was no saint… How? Why? Gabe was to his feet, and before Jen. Looking up to him, Jen groaned.

"This is another dream, isn't it?"

"No."

"Yes, it is. Or else this wouldn't be so prefect."

"Well, it is heaven…" Gabe shrugged, pulling on Jen's hand, "My house."

"You make that sound so perverted." Jen said, suddenly popping out of her haze, making Gabriel laugh. Placing a cooling hug around her shoulders, Gabriel held on for a moment and then pulled away, pressing his forehead to hers.

With in a second, her cheeks burned pink and Jen suddenly _knew_ this wasn't a dream. Last night… It wasn't a dream. Jen knew that he knew that she knew. That woozy feeling in her stomach returned, and when Gabe's lips met her, a soft tingle rose, and fireworks exploded in her head. She saw flashes of light and love and everything. Gabe was being gentle, she knew, from the way he only pressed on and nudged her lovingly. Soon, his hand was in hair and another around her waist, holding her while he pulled away. His breath tickled her face, while he still smelt like chocolate and candies. Her nose was against his, and for a moment, everything was quiet.

She _was_ in heaven.


End file.
